Hybrid
Hybrids are a combination between two species, born from the union of two beings from different species. In the Charmed and Destined universe, it was revealed that many magical beings can have children with other magical species, resulting in the birth of hybrids. It is typical that these hybrids will inherit powers from one or both magical parents and may develop unique hybrid powers. Whitelighter Hybrids : Main article: Whitelighter-Witch Whitelighter-Witches are the cross between a witch and a Whitelighter, which was originally a union forbidden by the Elders. Paige Matthews, the secret daughter of Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder, was the first to be revealed in the series of Charmed. Additionally, the children of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt are all Whitelighter-Witches, possibly even Melinda Halliwell, who was conceived after Leo became mortal due to residual Whitelighter DNA and exterior influence from the Angels of Destiny. In the Parallel World, a counterpart to Whitelighter-Witches exist in the form of Darklighter-Witches due to morality being reversed. Examples * Paige Matthews * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Tamora Mitchell * Pandora Mitchell * Henry Mitchell Junior Demon-Mortal Hybrids : Main article: Half-Demon Half-Demons are a crossbreed between a mortal and a demon. These Hybrids possess souls due to their human side and are capable of experiencing emotions such as love, unlike pure demons. This can sway them to the side of good, as proven by Cole Turner through his love for Phoebe Halliwell. Some demons intentionally create hybrids by mating with mortals. Manticores are known to do this in order for their kind to blend in with the mortal world. Examples * Cole Turner (as Belthazor) * Damon Morgan (Half-Manticore) Demon-Witch Hybrids : Main article: Demon-Witch The unborn son of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner would have been the only known Demon-Witch hybrid in existence. The child died along with the Seer when she stole him from Phoebe and his powers overwhelmed her, vanquishing them both. Because of this, the child was never born or named. Cupid-Witch Hybrids : Main article: Cupid-Witch A Cupid-Witch is a cross-breed between a cupid and a witch. Phoebe Halliwell and a cupid named Coop were set up by the Elders in hopes that Phoebe would fall in love with a cupid for everything she sacrificed. The two married and had three daughters. It is unknown whether there are any other cupid-witch hybrids in existence. Examples * Prue Halliwell * Charlotte Halliwell * Cassandra Halliwell Warlock Hybrids Warlocks have been shown to be able to breed with other magical species, most notably a sorceress who produced a spawn with a dragon. Examples * Brendan Rowe (former Warlock-Mortal Hybrid) * Dragon-Warlocks (the spawn of a Dragon and a Sorceress) Darklighter Hybrids : Main article: Darklighter-Witch Darklighter-Witches are the cross between a witch and a Darklighter. They exist in the Parallel World as a counterpart species to Whitelighter-Witches due to morality being reversed. In the Parallel World, a counterpart to Whitelighter-Witches exist in the form of Darklighter-Witches due to morality being reversed. Demi-Gods Demi-Gods or Demi-Goddesses are the cross between a God and a mortal. So far, most demi-gods are mentioned in myths, except for Valkyries, a race of demi-goddesses who reside on the secret island of Valhalla. The only known Demi-God is Alexander the Great, whose biological father is the God Zeus and biological mother is the mortal, Olympias. Notes and Trivia * Despite having one mortal parent, witches are not considered half-human. Category:DESTINED Category:Hybrids Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Species